I Know Who You Really Are
by Lookat.theFlowers.23
Summary: She is the innocent blonde with blue eyes and no experience in zombie killing. He is the man who is a monster and has done terrible things to her group. So what happens when they meet and he doesn't know who she really is? What happened when they fall in love? What happens when he finds out who she really is? Find out on I Know Who You Really Are. BethXGovernor
1. Chapter 1

So I am deciding to do a full out Beth and The Governor story. I like to call them Bethernor or whatever you would like to call them.

PAIRING: Beth/Governor

RATING: T

Updates may be every week or so. Anyway here we go.

**CHAPTER 1: Let Me**

**(Beth's POV)**

"Just let me go," I yelled at Rick and my daddy. I, Beth Greene, was trying to reason with our group's leader and my daddy. My daddy and Maggie were telling me no, never. Rick looked like he was trying to decide what he was going to tell me. You see I'm tired of being the useless, weak link in the group. Today at the council meeting they brought up something about going to Woodbury and I took that as a chance to be helpful. Once I offered everyone started yelling at each other.

"Enough!" Rick yelled and everyone immediately became silent. Rick looked over to me. "You sure you want to go?" I nodded not trusting my voice at the moment. "Alright then you can go."

"What?! You can't just send my daughter to Woodbury where that monster is!" My daddy's voice boomed throughout the prison that it made me flinch.

"Hershal how many people here does The Governor know?" Rick's question made my daddy go silent with no answer. "Exactly he doesn't know Beth which gives us that advantage."

"Daddy… I promise nothing will happen to me," I whispered, but loud enough for people to hear. I saw that he started to cry.

"Bethany… I know nothing will but I don't trust that man," He grabbed my hand thoughtfully. I sighed and pulled away to crouch down to his level.

"Daddy you always said that you can't take away your trust from someone you don't know. I know what he did to Maggie and Glenn but I don't think he will hurt me if he doesn't know where I really came from," I looked over to where Maggie and Glenn had been standing. I got up and stood next to Rick who was watching me.

"Then it's settled. You leave tomorrow night." Rick nodded at me. "Alright that's the end of the meeting." I smiled to myself, but then started to feel the fear build up. I went up to my cell and sat on the bed. I grabbed my copy of P.S I Love You and began to read. While reading my thoughts wondered elsewhere and began asking questions. Will I ever find love? Can I ever have kids? I'm I ever going to get married? Will this nightmare end? My thoughts were interrupted by I cough. I looked over to the entrance of the cell door and saw Rick standing there. I put my book down and stood up.

"Can I come in?" I nodded at Rick. Rick sat down on the bunk and folded his hands in his lap; I went to go sit down next to him. "You really gonna do this?"

"Yes I think I am. I mean I'm happy to get involved but then there's that part of me screaming no," I sighed.

"You know this group would never let anything happen to you," Rick continued to look at his hands. I reached over and took his hands in mine.

"I know we are family after all Rick," I smiled and he returned one. He leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"You know you're like a sister to me. By the way dinner is done," He got up and started to leave. Rick was like an older brother to everyone or a father figure to the group. I saw him as a brother, but he'd be a much older brother. I got up as well and headed down to get dinner. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's another chapter of Bethernor. So I think that I'm going to start updating every Sunday until the Walking Dead comes back on. When the Walking Dead come back on I'll post other days. 3**

**CHAPTER 2: Here We Go**

**(Beth POV)**

I woke up to hear the cries of Judith. I smiled sleepily and got up to see her. Judith was gurgling happily when she saw me and reached out towards me.

"Hey there baby girl," I picked her up and tossed her in the air a little earning me giggles. "You know I'm leaving tonight which means your daddy better take care of you." I walked out of the cell down to the mess hall for breakfast. I saw Carol making everyone plates.

"Hey there Beth," Carol smiled and took Judith out of my arms.

"Hello Carol. So what's for breakfast today?" I questioned.

"Well we got squirrel or more squirrel," I laughed and Carol handed me a plate. I reached over for Judith, but Carol pulled away. "No sweetheart not today. You got some goodbyes to say today and you need to let loose a bit as well."

"Alright then I'll just sun bathe today," I walked off and sat next to daddy and Rick. Maggie sat with Glenn and Carl across from us. Carl was poking and playing with his food with a face of disgust. If you ask me squirrel and dear was the best meat you could get in this world of living hell. I didn't complain; never complained actually about the food we have. I wonder if butterfingers are still in this world. Butterfingers were my favorite since I was potty trained.

"So you ready to leave tonight?" I looked up to meet Maggie's gaze. I sighed knowing that this conversation might end up with me on the ground bloody and bruised.

"Yeah Maggie I am."

"How can you leave us when you know that..that monster is there!" She yelled at me causing everyone to look at us.

"Maggie," My daddy started.

"No daddy! Beth doesn't need to do this. She's just goin 'cause she probably sees good in this monster!" I tried to keep myself together and not cry; so far so good.

"Maggie I'm goin because I want to. Not because I see good in a man or because I think I can change him. I'm goin because it's my turn to be helpful and not the useless blonde or weak link of the group," I replied. My voice was a bit shaky, but not enough for people to notice. I stood up from the table and walked off.

"Get back here! I ain't done talking to you!" I stopped right before I was about to leave to the prison court. I looked back at Maggie who was being held down by Glenn.

"Yeah well guess what. I'm done talking to my bitch of a sister," I saw the hurt on her face and I felt the guilt. I heard multiple people gasp from my language, I've never cursed in front of anyone. I turned back and walked out.

"Beth!"…"BETH!" my daddy and Maggie were both now yelling at me to get back.

When I got outside I crumbled to the ground crying. I just ruined a family bond by going to Woodbury. Well it wasn't ruined, but broken in a way that couldn't be fixed. I just sat on the ground for hours until it got dark meaning I was leaving in a little. I got up and headed in, I saw everyone sitting down with candles lit. Maggie wasn't here though.

"Beth I want you to sing one last song for us before you leave," Daddy said with teared filled eyes. I nodded and sat down on the stairs next to him. I closed my eyes to think of a song.

"_You've got the words to_

_Change a nation but_

_You're biting your tongue"_

"_You've spent a lifetime_

_Stuck in silence afraid_

_You'll say something wrong"_

"_If no one ever hears it, how_

_We gonna learn your song?_

_So come on come on, come_

_On come on"_

"_You've got a heart as_

_Loud as lions so why let _

_Your voice be tamed?"_

"_Maybe we're a little_

_Different, there's no_

_Need to be ashamed"_

"_You've got the light to fight_

_The shadows so stop hiding_

_It away_

_Come on, come on"_

"_I wanna sing_

_I wanna shout"_

"_I wanna scream till_

_The words dry out"_

"_So put it in all of the_

_Papers, I'm not_

_Afraid"_

"_They can read all_

_About it, read all_

_About it"_

_(Emeli Sande Read All About It part 3)_

I finished the song and looked around the room. People had watery eyes filled with the salty liquid called tears. I smiled knowing the group was going to miss me so bad when I'm gone. I stood up and let my own tears fall.

"Well I guess this is it?" My voice was pitched and scratchy. Daryl had bloodshot eyes and tears falling.

"Naw lil girl it's just see ya later," He nodded. I nodded back.

"So who's taking me?" Rick and Daryl both nodded their heads. I smiled knowing that these men are the closes things I'm going to have as brothers than I ever will. We walked over to the car the group has had for a while. Rick drove , Daryl was in the passenger seat, and I was in the back silently crying.

**So there was that. Sorry my chapters aren't very long, but that's because we are just getting started. **


	3. Chapter 3

**BOOOM! Another chapter! Sorry I couldn't post Sunday, but I was on vacation and didn't get internet. I really miss the Walking Dead on Sunday I was like yeah Walking Dead is on tonight, but then I remembered. Well here we go.**

**Chapter 3- Hello I'm…**

**(Beth's POV)**

I saw that we came to a stop and I shifted nervously in my seat. Daryl and Rick looked back at me and I nodded. I got out of the car and the cold breeze nipped my skin. I looked ahead and saw nothing but trees and the moaning sounds of the dead. I felt a hard hand on my shoulder and met the blazing blue eyes of the hunter.

"Ya gonna be just fine Beth," Daryl smiled down at me telling me this was his way of saying bye. He pulled away allowing Rick to pull me into a tight embrace. I hugged him with all the little strength I had.

"Bye to you to Rick," I whispered into his chest. He pulled back kissing my forehead while doing so. He wiped the tears away on my face with his thumb. "Which way do I go?"

"You just keep running straight. Don't you dare look back either it's too late to do that now. If you run into any walkers use this," Daryl handed me a knife.

"Run straight. Don't look back. Use this if there are any walkers. Got it," I nodded. Then looked straight then back to my family. "Tell everyone I'll be back soon. Don't worry about me either okay?" They nodded before entering the car. I started to run. I ran as fast as my legs could handle. I heard the sound of twigs and leafs crunching, the moaning walkers closing in on me. The knife Daryl had given me was tightly secured in my hands. I fell and the knife stabbed into my hip; I screamed out in pain, but I got up and kept going. I felt the adrenaline and fear course through my veins. I saw lights; a gate came into view.

"What the hell is that?" I heard someone yell.

"HELP! Please help me!" I yelled as I banged on their gate. The walkers drew closer, then the people began to fire at them.

"Hey girl! Over here!" I looked over and saw a small opening. I ran right to the opening and collapsed into someone's arms. I let myself breathe and cry. "Hey you okay?" I looked up to meet a pair of brown eyes. I just nodded slowly.

"Martinez why the hell was the gate opened?!" I shivered as the harshness the coated the voice. I felt the man I was looking at pull me closer to him as if he were protecting me.

"There was a girl," He hugged me closer to his body.

"Is she alive? Is she hurt?" The man behind us hissed at the man named Martinez. I pulled away from his body and turned away to look at the man. I felt my legs grow weak and my blood run cold. It was a man with a eye patch. It was The Governor.

**(The Governor's POV)**

I was sitting in my studies until I heard yelling and shooting. I groaned and got up only to see Martinez opening the gates. I saw a flash of blonde collapse in his arms. I stayed in the shadows to see what would happen. The girl was breathing heavily and crying; I narrowed my eyes.

"Hey you okay?" The blonde looked up and nodded slowly almost heasintly. That's when I decided to step out of the shadows.

"Martinez why the hell was the gate opened?!" I saw the girl shiver and Martinez pulled her protectively to him. I glared at him.

"There was a girl," He tightened his grip on the girl.

"Is she alive? Is she hurt?" I hissed the questions. I saw the girl pull away from Martinez and look at me. She had beautiful pale white skin, blazing soft blue eyes, and of course she had her pale blonde mess of hair. She was young; no older than seventeen. I saw her legs weaken and she fell, but I caught her just in time. I let her cry in my chest for a bit before pulling her away and titling her head up with my hand. I looked into her eyes and saw nothing but fear and hope. "Are you hurt?" She nodded and looked down. I looked down and saw that her left side of her shirt was drenched in blood. I lifted her shirt and saw a long deep gash. I cursed and then I picked her up bridal style; she hissed and screamed when my hand put pressure on her hip. "Martinez tell Milton we need medic help immediately!" Martinez ran towards Milton's home where he would be. I walked to my room and kicked the door open. I set the girl down on my bed and yelled for Milton to hurry his ass up. The girl was losing a lot of blood and fast. I kept my hand pressed on the wound until Milton would get here. "What is your name?"

"B-Beth," She choked on her pain. I saw Milton enter the room with the supplies needed.

"I'm Phillip," Then I moved away to allow Milton to help her. I went to my bathroom and washed the blood from my hands.

**Well there was some Governor point of view. I wonder if Beth will be okay. We'll just have to wait and see. Sorry about another short chapter I promise they will get longer. Anyway enjoy. Until next time, Bethernor on!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter fucking four guys! This one should be long, maybe not who knows. I'm kinda happy with my story so far even though it is first time Walking Dead Beth and The Governor ship. I know it's a weird strange never happening couple, but I thought that it would be interesting to be the first person to create the ship Bethernor. I'm proud of it and I hope I inspire you guys to try and write a Bethernor ship story too. Think about, love it, write, simple as that ;)**

**Chapter 4- Hurt**

**(The Governor's/Phillip POV)**

I watched as Milton cleaned and stitched Beth's wound; every time she would hiss or jump in pain causing me to flinch. _Flinch since when does the Governor of Woodbury flinch about a girl he doesn't even know when she is in pain_, I thought to myself.

"She is okay. The wound should heal but in the mean time she needs rest it seems that she was running for some time. I'll check on her tomorrow," I nodded at Milton's words slowly keeping my eyes on the girl. "Do you want me to get Martinez to bring her to her own room sir?" I looked over at Milton.

"No she's fine where she is," Milton nodded. Milton turned to leave, but before he did he handed me a bottle of water, pain pills, and a cloth. "What is this for?"

"Wet the cloth in cold water to help with her temperature. The pain pills and water are in case she wakes up and I'm not here. If anything changes in her health though tell me right away. Goodnight sir," The he left. I sighed looking at the female in my bed. I set the pills and water down on the table. Then I went to wet the cloth. After wetting it I felt Beth's forehead. Milton was right she was burning. I gentle settled the cloth on her forehead. I saw her shiver in contact and try and grab the blankets to cover her from the coldness. I gently pulled the blanket away.

"Sorry Beth you can't have that," I whispered. Instantly she stopped grabbing the blanket and just let herself fall deeper into sleep. I got up and brought a chair next to the bed. I sat in it and just watched her. She was most definitely beautiful. I shook my head of the thoughts cursing myself; telling myself she's too young, too innocent for a man like you. _You're a monster Phillip. I'm sure you don't care now, do you? _ I stood up violently causing the chair to fall, hitting the ground with a loud crash. I heard a whimper and I looked over at Beth. I closed my eyes. _I'm not a monster… I'm not a monster… I'm not a monster. _I kept repeating to myself.

"No stop….stop please…don't…no…no," I looked over to see Beth talking to herself. She was having a nightmare. I picked the chair back up and set it back next to the bed and sat down listening to what she was saying. "Please….no...No your….you're still a good man….please….don't kill them….no…no…please…I..I love you…please…don't." She started to thrash around; I was up quickly and I used my legs to keep hers down while pinning her hands above her head.

"Hey…hey…God damn it wake up!" I whispered as loudly as I could. "Beth calm down. It's just me… It's Phillip. You're safe now no one is going to hurt you." I saw her heavy eye lids begin to open.

"Wha-what …who are you?" She began to cry and I looked down and saw her stitching had opened from her thrashing around.

"I'm Phillip remember I told you before you passed out," I looked around the room. I slowly got off her and pressed my hand once again on her wound. "Fuck!" She was bleeding more than before. "Beth I'm gonna need you to put pressure on your wound while I go get Milton okay?" She nodded. "Good. Just keep pressure and let out all those tears okay?" She nodded again. I gave her one last look before running out the door towards Milton.

**(Beth's POV)**

I was crying; letting it all out like he told me while putting pressure on the wound. I was having a nightmare; I bet that what caused the stitching to reopen. I watched as The Governor ran out the door. It seemed like forever until he returned with a guy in glasses.

"What happened?"

"She was having a nightmare," The Governor replied keeping his eyes on me. The guy in the glasses came over to me and lifted my shirt. I saw him grab gaze, rubbing alcohol, wound cream, a dry cloth, a needle and thread, and medical tape.

"I'm Milton by the way," He began removing the other thread. I bit my lip to keep me from screaming.

"Be-Beth," I said. I didn't look at Milton when he was removing the old thread. Instead I looked into the one good eye The Governor had. He was watching me with careful, guilty, shame, sad filled eye. I was confused; why would The Governor of Woodbury look at me with a careful, guilty, shame, sad flied expression? I choked on my own thoughts causing me to scream when the rubbing alcohol made contact with my skin. I saw The Governor flinch at my pain. I was about to ask myself why, but darkness once again over took me.

**(The Governor's/Phillip's POV)**

Once again I flinched at her being in pain. I saw her give me a look of confusion, but she blacked out before questioning. I watched, never taking my eyes off Milton tending to her wound. When Milton was done once again there was blood drenching the bed and his hands.

"I made sure the stitching is tighter then before and giving it a double layer as well just in case of another dream. Her fever has gone done if that makes any difference. Beth still needs to take her pain pills every time she wakes up though. Even if she is half there you need to force her to take the pills. Keep the cloth on her if you have to remove her shirt and pants and cover her in a very thin sheet," Milton wiped his hands on his shirt. "In the morning I suggest to get a cloth or sponge and a bucket of water to clean the dirt and blood on her."

"Is she gonna live?" Milton gave me a look and nodded.

"Only if she changes her gaze every hour, takes a bath each day, and takes two pills each day. Also she will need to drink water and eat. Like I said I'll check on her tomorrow. Beth seems small and helpless but I think she is tough and strong. Looks can be deceiving," He looked, wait no, glared at me before leaving. _Looks can be deceiving,_ he meant me. Milton would fucking regret saying that to me. I sat back down in the chair next to the bed; I laid my hands down on the bed and closed my eyes. I felt a hand intertwine with mine; I looked up to see Beth looking at me with a small smile. I squeezed her hand comfortingly and smiled back.

"Thank you Ph-Phillip," She took a breath. "You're- you are a good man." I tightened my grip on her hand.

"No I'm not. I'm not a good man," I whispered bringing our joined hands to rest on my head.

"Do-don't say th-that. I-I beli-eve yo-you ar-are a good ma-man," She smiled even more.

"Go to sleep we'll talk more tomorrow," I kissed her hand before letting it go.

"Goodnight Phillip," She whispered letting the darkness pull her into deep sleep.

"Goodnight Beth."

**Whoop Whoop chapter four is done. Not as long, but longer than the others. Well I'm heading off to bed nighty night ya'll. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Well well well… Hello again! So I haven't seen any Bethernor stories other than mine, but ehhh it's okay. So let us just start this chapter.**

**Chapter 5- Birdy**

**(Beth's POV)**

I woke up to the feeling of the pain swimming through the gash. I groaned causing a figure to move beside me.

"Here you need to take this," I looked over and saw what seemed like antibiotics or pain pills with a bottle of water. I moved to take it, but the hand had shoed mine away. "I'll do it. You need to rest Beth."

"Thank you Phillip," I said; my voice was weak, but at regular volume.

"You're welcome. Now hold on," Phillip carefully climbed onto the bed and lifted me up. The Governor gently sat against the head-board of the bed with me leaning in his chest so I could sit up. He pulled me up so my back was against his chest. I criss-crossed my legs and just leaned into his gesture. He wrapped his arms around me and put two pills in my hand. I quickly put them in my mouth and The Governor brought water to my lips which I accepted. When the pills were down my throat I leaned further into The Governor's chest causing him to moan. He started to pull me off his chest, but I stopped him.

"Stay please," I whispered into his chest.

"Where else would I go," I swear I could feel his smile. I stayed awake listening to his heart beat and when I heard his breathing became slower and deeper, I fell asleep as well.

**(The Governor/Phillip's POV)**

I woke up to feel a light heavy weight on my chest. I tried to move, but it caused a moan to fill the room. It wasn't me that moaned, but it was whatever was on my chest that did. I looked down and saw pale blonde hair sprawled across my chest. I tried to move again causing Beth to snuggle further into my chest with another moan. I groaned when heat moved through my member.

"Shit," I whispered. I decided to just sit there and wait until she wakes up, but with the heat spreading she needed to get up now. I started to gently shake her. "Beth…Beth come on wake the fuck up." She stirred and groaned.

"Five more minutes," She mumbled. I laughed.

"Nope you got to take a bath and take more pills and change your gaze and… shall I go on?" I looked down at her to see her looking up at me with her eyes narrowed making her have cat eyes. Beth placed her hand on my thigh; I froze. She gently pushed herself up letting her sit. I got off the bed. When I looked at Beth she was looking down at the bed with disgust.

"Did… did I do that?" She was looking at the blood.

"Well it ain't mine," I went over to the table beside the bed and grabbed two pills and the bottled water. I held my hand out to give her her pills and water. Beth gave me a small smile and took the pills. "Milton said you need to take a bath." Beth gave me a look of confusion and she pointed to her wound.

"How exactly?" I laughed and pointed to the bathroom. Her eyes went wide.

"Don't worry you're not getting fully naked nor will I make you," Memories of that Maggie girl filled my head. _Remember Maggie you made her remove her top how is this girl any different, _my mind laughed at me when I shook the voice out. Beth seemed to be in deep thoughts as well, but quickly shook it away.

"Alright. I'll trust you," I went over to her and helped her up. We walked carefully and slowly into the bathroom. I helped take her clothing off, but I didn't dare look. I went over to the shower and turned on the water; it was cold, but it was better than nothing. I grabbed soap and a cloth before picking her up and putting her in the shower. I went to step in, but she stopped me. "You're gonna get your clothes wet."

"I don't care," I replied and stepped in. I pushed Beth under the shower head. Her hair became darker and I was just glad her undergarments were black and not white. I pulled Beth back and switched spots causing me to get wet. I took a heavy breathe shaking my head under the water. My hair got into my face covering my one good eye. I heard Beth laugh and I felt her smooth back my hair. I gave her a weird look causing her to blush. I took the cloth in my hands and put soap on it. I started at her face; Beth closed her eyes as I rubbed the grime and blood off her forehead and cheekbones. Next, I went down to her neck; I heard her laugh as the rough cloth made contact with her skin. "You're ticklish on your neck?"

"No now just continue," She blushed again and I chuckled. I continued to wash lower, but then got to her legs. I started at her feet, and then moved higher. When I got to her thighs I parted them a little causing her to freeze. I looked up at her with a reassuring eye.

"I'm not going to do anything," She looked down at me and nodded.

"I know. I'm just not used to being touched like this," She looked the opposite direction turning an even deeper shade of red. I was confused at her words; _I'm just not used to being __**touched**__ like this, _played through my mind like a stuck record until I finally understood what she meant.

"Hey… hey I would never take something like _that_ from you," She didn't look at me, but she did nod. I continued to wash her thighs and when I got closer to her southern area she would jerk a little. When I was done cleaning her I pushed her back under the water.

**(Beth's POV)**

When I or should I say we finished the shower, Phillip had changed my gaze and re-clothed me. I was smiling or blushing the whole time. Later on he said that he had business to do, which I probably already knew what that meant. I was just sitting on the bed thinking. _The Governor is actually nice or is it just an act? Maybe he isn't a monster after all… wait what are you thinking Beth?! Don't you remember what he did to Maggie? Well he was just trying to get answers. Well that's what you're trying to do, but you aren't going to make him take off his shirt. Well actually I wouldn't mind. _Immediately I shook my head will a lot of force. Why would I want to see The Governor shirtless? _No you don't just want to see him shirtless; you want to see ALL of him. _ A quick image of me pinned underneath The Governor naked and our bodies covered in sweat, moans echoing throughout the room flashed before my eyes. My eyes went wide; I've never had images of things like that. I was even more confused when my body produced a warm tingling sensation in my southern hemisphere. What was happening to me? Then a memory of me and Maggie talking about something similar to the situation I was having came into view.

_Maggie and I were sitting at one of the tables in the mess hall._

"_Hey Beth can I ask you a question?" I looked over at her with my innocent curious filled eyes._

"_Yeah sure," She gave me a weird look._

"_Do you ever get a warm tingling feeling in your down there area?" She pointed south of my body._

"_Ewww… Maggie why would you even ask that?" I wrinkled my noise in disgust._

"_Well you're getting older and some of the guys here are starting to notice you. I was just wondering if your body was noticing them," She stated._

"_What guys? The guys here are Carl, Daryl, Rick, Glenn, and the prison guys. And exactly what do you mean by if my body was starting to notice them?" I questioned._

"_First off Glenn is off limits and what I mean by if your body is starting to notice them is that when that warm tingle feeling in the south area means your excited, aroused actually. Your mind might say no but your body wants it and will do anything to get it," My eyes went wide and I'm pretty sure I was as red as the dancing flames of a fire. I saw Rick and Daryl walk by us, but they probably noticed what I looked like because they stopped in front of us with questionable looks._

"_Why is Beth red?" Daryl and Rick looked from me to Maggie._

"_Oh I was just telling her that guys around here are starting to notice and I told her what it would feel if her body would react and become aroused," Maggie giggles as both men became very uncomfortable._

"_Maggie…" I groaned in embarrassment._

The memory ended or interrupted actually to hear a cough. I jumped, but relaxed when I noticed to was just Milton.

"How are you?" Milton brought his hand up to my forehead.

"I'm fine thank you," I said politely. Milton looked up and down my body before returning his gaze to meet my eyes.

"The Governor- I mean Phillip didn't do anything to you did he?" He said The Governor, but caught himself: of course though I would have to question and play along.

"The Governor?" I looked up at him with fake curious eyes.

"I…um… that isn't for me to tell," He just looked at me.

"I understand," I smiled softly. After Milton was done giving me a check up, he left. I stayed on the bed just thinking of songs. I remembered one song I adored by Birdy called Words As Weapons. Since I was alone I started to sing.

"_I feel your knife_

_As it goes right in_

_Cut to my core_

_But I'm not bleeding"_

"_All that you say_

_Trying to make me small_

_Well the bigger you get_

_The harder you fall"_

"_You use your words as a weapon dear_

_But you blades don't hurt when you have_

_No fear_

_You think you're deep under my skin_

_Trying to keep me suffering_

_If you use your words as a weapon_

_Then as a weapon_

_I'll shed no tears"_

"_You have my heart_

_But I lock it up_

_This burning flame_

_Has been burnt enough"_

"_My windows crack_

_They can be replaced_

_But your arm will tire_

_Throwing stones my way"_

"_You use your words as a weapon dear_

_But your blades don't hurt when you have_

_No fear_

_You think your deep under my skin_

_Trying to keep me suffering_

_If you use your words as a weapon_

_Then as a weapon_

_I'll shed no tears"_

"_You use your words as a weapon dear_

_But your blades don't hurt when you have_

_No fear_

_You think your deep under my skin_

_Trying to keep me suffering_

_If you use your words as a weapon_

_Then as a weapon_

_I'll shed no tears_

_I'll shed no tears"_

_(Birdy Words As Weapons)_

I smiled at how I could remember song lyrics. It was a gift I thought anyways. I continued singing various songs until The Governor would return.

**Boom Bam Babies! Longest chapter so far. BTW I love Birdy she is an amazing singer/pianist. Well I'll update probably again tomorrow. Good morning, goodnight, or whatever time to you. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I took so long for another update I was grounded from sneaking into the house after my curfew. So I would like ya'll at least try to write a BethxGovernor story. Also I'm thinking about doing a BethxAbraham sorta thing. Well anyway let's just get on with it.**

**Chapter Six**

**(Governor/Philip POV)**

I was heading out to go to another meeting with Rick. Rick had set this up saying he needed to talk about something. I headed out with Martinez and a three other men. I was in a car by myself; every once in a while my thoughts swam towards Beth. Every time my thoughts did so I let them think about her, but then stopped them. I saw the house we were meeting at already with a 2013 Toyota green car there. I parked the car next to it and saw Martinez park the car he and the other men were in next to mine. I got out as did the others. I saw the man with the crossbow, _that's Merle's brother_. I also saw the man with one leg standing next to him and then I saw Rick.

"Why hell Rick," Rick glared at me.

"We ain't here to talk all buddy buddy," The crossbow man sneered. I smirked.

"Oh I know. So what are we here to talk about Rick?"

"To negotiate a deal," Rick's words made me frown and confused. _Now why would he want to negotiate? _

"What kind of deal?" I tilted my head to the side just a tad bit.

"I want to ensure the safety of my family and you want to ensure the safety of your people," I nodded understanding. _Phillip you don't want to keep your people safe. You just want them to suffer slowly. _I shook away the monster talking to me. "So after today I'll leave you alone and your people alone as long as you do the same with us."

"You see Rick I just don't think that's possible," I was starting to get angry. I looked over to Martinez and he nodded understanding what I meant. "This meeting is over."

"Please there are children there," The man with one leg pleaded. I looked over at him.

"See if I care," I hissed then walked off. I got in the car and started driving back to Woodbury.

**(Beth's POV)**

I was sitting on the bed still and I was reading a book I found. The book was about a girl chasing her dreams going to New Orleans for a singing career. While she's there she meets a man and he has the same passion as her. They start singing together. I liked the book so far. I jumped when a door slammed shut. I put the book down and looked up only to see Phillip opening a bottle of alcohol; he took a long drowning drink. He was mumbling curse words.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He didn't seem to hear me so I got up and walked near him. "Phillip are you alright?" Phillip violently turned around to face me; his eye was dark with rage. When he noticed it was me his eye changed back to the light blue.

"I'm sorry," He took a step backwards.

"It's alright. Are you okay though?" My voice was soft and I took one step closer to him. I gently put a hand on his arm.

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine," He nodded his head very slowly.

"Don't lie," I whispered. He looked at me confusingly.

"How?" Phillip asked. I squinted my eyes and shook my head confusingly. "How do you think I'm a good man?"

"You saved me. How couldn't I think you're a good man?" Phillip harshly pulled away from me.

"Because of the things I've done Beth!" I stepped back shocked that he yelled at me. _It's The Governor why would you be shocked? _

"Phillip I don't care what you've done!" I yelled back.

"You should. I've killed people Beth. I've held hostages. I've beat people so they would talk. I've threatened to kill a man's family because I want his sanctuary. I'm a monster!" Phillip's voice cracked. I saw tears well up in his eye. He looked away. I put my hand on his face and moved his head to look at me.

"Hey look at me," and he did. "I don't care what you did. Phillip you are a good man no matter what you've done." My own voice cracked. At that moment he broke down. He laid his head in the crook of my neck and cried. I put my hand on his hair and started smoothing it comforting. I leaned my head against his, closing my eyes. "Shhh…you're alright. I'm here." I kept whispering words and it seemed to calm him down. I kissed the side of his temple and he pulled away. I looked at his face and saw the tear trails. I started to wipe them away and he gave me a small smile. I took his hand and pulled him to the bed. He understood what I was indicating. He slipped off his boots and climbed on one side of the bed and laid down. I did the same and I turned to my side carefully to look at him. His hands were behind his head, looking at me.

"I had a daughter," Phillip sadly smiled.

"What was she like?" I wanted to know more about him. I wanted to know how he became The Governor.

"Her name was Penny. She was the cutest little girl I've ever seen. Long natural curly light brown hair and soft innocent blue eyes. Penny was the most out-going girl but she was shy as well. When Penny was born she was just so small. That was probably the first time I cried since I was a little boy. Every time she would get sick I wouldn't know what to do. When she would cry my heart would ache. Then she got older and she developed her mother's attitude and my temper. That was not a good combination. Penny was only six when this all started. Her…her mother died from getting sick. She just got sick and turned. I…I had to put her out of her misery while Penny watched. Penny never talked or ate after that. She didn't even shed as much as a single tear. She said she hated me before she died as well. She got sick just like her mother. I was so hurt so broken that I kept my daughter after she turned. I didn't kill her because I thought my baby girl was gonna come back. I was wrong though they don't ever come back and I realize that now. I realized that they are just some fucked up hungry bastards," His voice was soft and was cracking once again.

"She sounds beautiful," I said. Phillip nodded agreeing with me. "Is she…she…" My words trailed off not knowing how to piece them together.

"Still the un-dead? No she was killed months ago," He shook his head.

"Oh," I sighed. Michonne killed her I knew that. "What did you do before all this?" Phillip shifted onto his side like I was so he could face me.

"Why are you asking?"

"Because I want to get to know you," I smiled at him. "We'll play twenty questions." I saw Phillip playfully roll his eyes, but he had the biggest smile on his face.

"Alright. Before the world went and fucked itself up I worked on cars," I giggled. _I can't believe he was a mechanic; a person who fixed cars for a living, _I thought to myself. "Pretty bad huh? Well I let you know it was good pay and I liked it."

"Your turn to ask a question," I smiled up at him and laughed once again. Phillip had his nose wrinkled and his lips were in a sideways duck lips. "Stop it you look like a child." I squealed through my laughter and giggles.

"It's my thinking face," I saw Phillip look at me as if he were trying to find something out. I raised my eye brows in curiously. "How old are you?" I put on the same face he had on earlier when he was thinking. I heard Phillip chuckle.

"I believe nineteen or twenty," I answered truthfully. I heard Phillip laugh. "What's so funny?" He put his hands to cover his face as he laughed.

"Nothing…nothing you just look younger then you really are," I blushed. _He thought I look younger. Is that a bad or good thing? _

"And that's funny how?" Phillip removed his hands from his face and looked at me.

"It's not it's a compliment," I blushed furiously. "Your turn."

"How old are you?" I could see Phillip tense.

"You don't want to know," I groaned.

"You can't be older than forty-two. Now tell me how old you are," I demanded as I moved my body closer to his. Phillip gave me a look. I was confused at first. I knitted my eye brows together. Then understanding formed an 'O' shape with my mouth. "That's not old at all."

"Forty-two is old in my book. That's old enough to be your father," I shook my head. _Only if really knew how old my father is, _I smiled.

"My father is much older than you trust me," He smiled.

"So has Milton checked in on you lately?" Phillip was changing the subject. _Guess he doesn't want to play twenty questions any more. _

"Yes he has why do you ask? Were you worried about me?" I saw a frown form on Phillip's face.

"Of course not," I rolled my eyes and gave him a look. "Alright maybe just a little." He used his fingers to measure out what 'a little' was. I looked out the window and saw that the moon had come out to play. I yawned. "Tired?" I looked at Phillip.

"Nope wide awa-" My sentence was cut off by yet another yawn.

"You're tired go to sleep," Phillip sat up and had to lean across me to turn the lamp off. I froze feeling his chest touch mine. I could literally feel the heat radiating off his body that I couldn't help but let a moan escape my mouth. Phillip didn't seem to hear my moan or he did and chose to ignore it. When the lamp was off he laid back down next to me. I heard a yawn.

"Tired?" I smirked.

"No-" His words were caught off by a yawn.

"You're tired go to sleep," I mocked his words. I moved closer to him until I was snuggled into his chest. "Goodnight Phillip." My voice was soft full of sleep. I felt Phillip's lips gaze the top of my head. He put an arm above my wound and pulled me closer into him.

"Good night and sweet dreams Beth," I smiled listening to his heart as I fell into a deep wonderful sleep.

**Well that was mostly Bethernor right there. You are welcome! So like I said I might start a AbrahamxBeth sort of story. Let me know what you'd think of that. Well until next time lovelies! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well it's been a while and I'm very sorry 'bout that. Anyway I'm gonna publish the BethxAbraham story in a week or two. I also wanted to thank everyone who has commented positive things saying they love it. I appreciate that so much you have no idea. **

**Chapter 7**

**(Governor/Phillip's POV)**

The sun gleamed through the curtains hanging from the two windows in the bedroom. I was hugging something close to my body. I took in a deep breath and as I did so I could smell strawberries and vanilla. It was the best smelling smell I've smelled since everything went to shit. I felt the weight in my arms shift nuzzling into my chest. I opened my eyes to see pale blonde hair spread across my chest. I smiled; Beth's hair was covering her hair, mouth slightly open, her left leg curved around my waist, her hands tightly fisted my shirt. She looked pure with the purest of things. Beth reminded me of the life I had before. She reminded me the good in people. _But you have none left Phillip,_ the monster inside my head argued. But I knew it was right. I have no good left in me. I sighed and un-wrapped my arms from her and removed her from my body. I saw Beth shiver at the loss of contact. I looked at her before grabbing a new pair of clothing and my boots. I then headed into the bathroom. I turned the water on not even bothering to wait for it to heat up. I removed my clothing and stepped in. I used my hand to push my hair out of my face. I stood under the water completely putting my hands against the wall in front of me and leaning ever so slightly. I let my mind travel off to when Penny, my brother, and Nick were still alive.

"_Come on Philly we need to get out of here," Brian said to me._

"_No Brian. I said we stay and fight for this place. It's our home now," I yelled at my older brother Brian. I noticed him flinch and he pushed Penny further behind him. Nick was wide-eyed._

"_It's not safe anymore Philly. If we stay we are going to die," I glared at Brian._

"_He has a point Phi-" I cut Nick off._

"_We are not going to fucking die Brian. You're just being a shit head smart ass thinking that it's safer on the road!" Penny had tears and a frightened look that I'll never forget._

"_Phillip please just let us leave. If we stay any longer the biters are gonna get us," I walked over to Brian and placed a hand on his shoulder._

"_Brian you are my brother and we've been through fucking hell. But let me tell you this," I removed my hand and narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm not dying and neither is Penny. But if you want to fucking leave to the shit ass they call a road then by all means go get your sorry pussy ass self killed." Brian looked shocked. All the sudden the sound of the door being broken down came from across the room. I saw the biters approach us with their ghostly expression forever haunting them. I saw one of them behind Nick. "Nick!" I yelled he turned around, but it was too late. The walker bit into Nick's jaw; the other biters noticed and ganged on Nick forming a large crowd. Others strayed from the herd and neared on me, Penny, and Brian. I grabbed Penny in a swift move and then grabbed hold of Brian's arm. We ran out of the back door that leads into the woods. We ran for many hours until our legs burned, breathing felt like knifes, body ached, and our hearts gasping for oxygen. We collapsed onto the grassy field beneath us._

A knock on the bathroom door interrupted the travel of my memory. "Yes?" I yelled.

"I need help," The voice yelled back through the wooden door.

"Alright just give me a second," I quickly washed my hair and body. I turned the shower off grabbed the towel hanging from the shower curtain bar. I dried my body and put my clothes on. I looked in the mirror and looked away disgusted. I put my eye patch back on then left bathroom only to see Beth sitting on the bed patiently. I closed the bathroom door causing her to look up she smiled and I walked over to her."What's the problem?"

"Milton came by when you were in the shower. He dropped off the supplies for my wound," She looked away embarrassed.

"And?"

"Well… I kind of need help with it," She turned a slight shade of pink. I nodded and she pointed to the supplies. I walked over to the bed and grabbed the duffle bag with the supplies. I looked in the bag and there was weeks worth of supplies. I lifted the edge of Beth's shirt and saw the gaze was stained just a little. I looked up to meet Beth's eyes that were gazing down at me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is. Just that when I remove the gaze it might hurt," Beth nodded. I looked back down at her wound. I pulled the gaze carefully off. When I got to where the stain of blood was it stuck to her skin; she hissed in pain. I continued pulling it off though trying not to think about the pain I'm causing her. _Really Phillip you cause people pain all the time. So I'm gonna ask this every time… what and why is it different with this weak little blonde? _I growled at my inner thoughts. I finished pulling the gaze off and looked up at her. Her eyes were shut and tears silently fell. "Are you okay?" I whispered.

"Yeah…yeah just continue," She nodded agreeing with her own words. I took out the rubbing alcohol and applied some to a dry rag.

**(Beth's POV)**

I watched Phillip put rubbing alcohol on a rag. I flinched knowing this was going to hurt badly. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath thinking about one good memory I had back at the prison.

"_And we are doing this why?" I looked down at the glass bottle in the center of the group._

"_It was this or nothing. Loosen up Beth this is gonna be fun," I glared at Maggie._

"_If the bottle lands on you I'm not playing," Maggie nodded. I was sitting in the middle of Daryl and Merle, Rick sat next to Daryl and Carl sat next to Rick, Maggie was sitting next to Merle with Glenn beside her, Michonne then sat next to Carl while Carol sat next to Glenn, Bob sat next to Carol, Sasha was next to Bob, and that left Tyresse in between Michonne and Sasha._

"_So who's first?" Maggie asked no one jumped in to start. "Alright then Michonne can go first." Maggie smiled. Michonne glared at Maggie then looked at the bottle with disgust. Just when Michonne was about to spin the bottle Maggie piped up, again. "If you don't kiss and I mean like make out kiss… you have to remove a piece of your clothing."_

"_So it's spin the bottle strip now?" I asked and Maggie nodded. I sighed. Michonne spun the bottle and it landed on Rick. I smiled a bit; they had something for each other I was sure of it. Apparently everyone noticed the attraction between the two before because now they were watching them like hawks. Rick just sat there awkwardly. Michonne took a deep heavy breath before pouncing, and I mean pouncing, on Rick attacking his lips with hers. At first he didn't respond, but then he attacked her with just as much force. I averted my eyes from the scene before me. I heard someone cough and then felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to meet the eyes of Merle Dixon._

"_You can look now Angel. The hungry sex show is over," I nodded and returned my gaze to the others. Rick was red and you could see a smirk on Michonne's face. Rick looked at the bottle deciding if he should spin or pass._

"_I'm gonna pass," Rick said. Rick took of his boots as his choice of clothing. I heard Merle say 'pussy' under his breath._

"_Alright well then," Maggie looked at me and she smiled. "Who thinks Beth should spin twice?" Everyone cheered and raised their hands. My jaw dropped and my eyes went wide._

"_Twice?!" I whined._

"_Yep," Maggie shrugged her shoulders. I glared at her for a couple seconds. I looked at the bottle and went to touch it as if it were a bomb. I spun the bottle and hoped it didn't land on a girl or Carl. I closed my eyes silently praying, but I heard laughter erupt throughout the small group. I opened my eyes to see why they were laughing and I saw that it landed on Rick. I groaned and was about to take a piece of clothing off until Maggie once again spoke. "Nope sorry Beth you don't get to choose the clothing that gets taken off. Rick does and he has to take it off himself." _

"_Maggie," Rick and I both said. Maggie shook her head and gave us a look saying we better do it or else. I stood up and so did Rick. Rick gave me apologetic look which confused me. Rick reached behind me and slid a hand up the back of my shirt. I felt his hand trail up my back and it stopped when it got to the bra clip. I froze; Rick was taking my bra off in front of the group. I felt the bra become limp in my shirt. Rick Moved his hand to the front of my body and then he removed the bra from my body. He handed my pale pink strapless bra with navy blue lace covering it. I heard everyone clapping. Rick sat down with a guilty look and I sat down embarrassed. I looked at the bottle and spun it again; this time it landed on Merle. Everyone's eyes went wide at what this bottle had chosen. I took a deep sharp breath before I swung my leg over Merle's lap so that I was straddling him. His eyes went wide in confusion. I growled at that stupid bottle for doing this to me. I placed a hand on the back of Merle's neck and violently pulled him in for a kiss. At first he didn't respond, but then I bit his bottom lip. I heard him growl and he started kissing me back. I pulled away before it turned out to be the whole Rick and Michonne scene. Maggie's and Daryl's eyes widen from pure shock. "How's that for a kiss Maggie?"_

"_Holy shit," I heard Michonne say looking at me. "Didn't know you would have it in you." I smiled and gave her a big smile. And that's how the rest of the night went. I ended up kissing Glenn, Merle again, Carl, Daryl, and Tyresse. With every guy it seemed like I was showing everyone something I had but never showed. I also ended up in panties and my shirt._

"Hey you still in there?" I looked down to see Phillip had finished with my wound.

"Yeah why are you asking?" I smiled. I must have been in la-la land.

"Well you're up there laughing and smiling like you're on crack," Phillip smiled.

"I'm not on crack if that's what you are asking," I glared down at Phillip and he stood up.

"Whatever you say," He laughed as he started to clean up the supplies. I looked around and picked up a pillow and threw it at Phillip. He stopped what he was doing and looked at me. _Oh god did I upset him? Oh god what if he kills me?_ My mind questioned my thoughts. He walked over to me and I stayed frozen. When Phillip was in front of me he lifted his hand a place it on my neck. I looked into his eyes questioning his action. He then smiled.

"Phillip wha-" My sentence was interrupted by my laugh. Phillip was tickling my tickle spot. I laughed hard and he began laughing to. I fell back on the bed, but he didn't give up. He straddled my waist and continued tickling my. "No…no…sto=top…pl-pleas-e Phil…Philly st-stop!" I squeaked through my fits of laughter.

"You gonna say you're sorry?" He asked playfully; I just nodded.

"I…am… s-oo-rry," With my apology out he stopped. At that moment I realized the position we were in. I felt the heat spread through my body and my heart beat faster.

**Well I left a little cliffhanger there. And I'm really sorry that it's been a while since an update. Also Nick and Brian are not mine they belong to the Walking Dead. They are characters from The Walking Dead Rise Of The Governor book. Which by the way is an amazing book and David Morrissey has read it and the other books about his character. I love you my lovelies! XOX ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Once again it has been a while. School work…there is just so much. First before we start where we left off I would love to thank all of those who have commented great things It makes me very happy that people are enjoying my works (stories). Well how 'bout we just start this instead of me rambling on about how thankful and happy I am.**

**Chapter 8 –**_**Beth's POV**_

_Previously…_

"_I…am…s-oo-rry," With my apology out he stopped. At that moment I realized the position we were in. I felt the heat spread through my body and my heart beat faster._

I looked up to meet his eye; our eye(s) locked at once when the meet. I could hear Phillip's heavy breathing and mine. Phillip didn't break eye contact and neither did I. The heat got worse as it spread once again to the southern area down below. I tried crossing my legs, but I couldn't not with Phillip straddling my waist like he was.

"Beth," I heard him whisper. I felt one of his hands caresses my cheek and surprisingly I leaned in to it.

"Yes?" I whispered back. Phillip began to lean down and I began lifting my face up. When our faces were centimeters apart I started thinking about the consequences. _What if this is a game? He's probably just going to hurt me or worse kill me. What if he finds out I'm from Rick's group? _All the sudden a loud bang of a door being slammed shut broke us apart completely. Phillip was no longer on me; he was on the floor. I was sitting on the bed; heart beating fast, thoughts running all over the place, and heat that still lingered. Milton was at the door space with his eyes wide.

"Was I interrupting something?" Milton pushed his glasses up obviously embarrassed. Phillip stood up and dusted himself off not even stealing a glance at me. I felt a strange pain in my heart.

"No you weren't," Phillip gazed directly at Milton. Milton looked at me with a questioning look. I shook my head slightly and Milton nodded. "Is there a reason you're here?"

"Umm… I just came to check on Beth," Milton shuffled a little uncomfortable. I felt bad for Milton; Phillip was mean to him, he probably never experienced love, and he's probably a virgin.

"Her wound might be infected," I heard Phillip say. I looked at him, but Phillip still wasn't looking at me. I felt that same pain in my heart when he walked out of the house without saying a word. I sighed and looked down at my hands.

"Are you okay?" I looked up at Milton. He looked so innocent and curious.

"Do you know what it's like to be in love?" Milton eyes went wide and he gave me a look.

"Do you…" His voice trailed off, but I knew what he was asking.

"No…no I don't love _him._ Just that do you know the feeling is all?" I was a little surprised when Milton nodded his and sighed. I beckoned for him to come sit next to me and he did. I watched as he laid his head against the dash board of the bed.

"It was a long time ago," He said closing his eyes. "Her name was Rose-Mary. She had the reddest of hair I've ever seen and the greenest of eyes that could make anyone jealous. She was only three years younger than me. Rose-Mary was the very opposite of me; she was outgoing, funny, badass, and everything else opposite of me. I met her at a bar one of my friends had forced me to go to. To be honest I didn't really talk or drink. Apparently she noticed and she introduced herself to me. I was with her for five years before I asked her to marry me. I was absolutely in love with her and when I asked her my whole world came crashing down. She told me she loved another. I felt like I was going to die. She left me after that and I don't know if she's alive or not." I felt sorry for Milton.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. Milton shook his head and stood back up.

"I'll get Martinez," He said a little too quickly.

" Why?" I asked. _Martinez? Why would Milton need to get Martinez?_

"Well I'm sure you're pretty sick of being stuck in here and I'm pretty sure you're healed enough to go outside," I smiled at Milton and got up from the bed and hugged him, but his arms stayed limp by his sides obviously a little shocked. I pulled back and looked around for clothing.

"Thank you! But…um… is there any clothes I can change into?" Milton nodded and motioned to a duffle bag on the floor. I nodded as Milton walked out the door. I grabbed the bag and set it on the bed. I unzipped the bag and looked at the clothes contained in it. I rummaged through all the clothing before settling on a navy blue vintage lace 90's sundress. I went in the bathroom and slide out of my old clothes and slipped on the dress. I looked into the mirror and frowned; my hair was demolished. I ran my fingers through it and it helped a little. My hair now looked like it was in loose curls; I smiled. I exited the bathroom and sat on the bed as I put on my cowgirl boots. Once I finished putting my last boot on the door opened and came in Milton with Martinez.

"You ready?" Martinez asked. I nodded and stood up. When I walked out the door I squinted; the sun was really bright. My eyes adjusted quickly and I smiled. I twirled around with my arms spread wide out and I laughed. "You really missed the outside that bad?"

"Of course I did! The sun feels so nice," I stopped twirling and looked at Martinez noticing Milton had left us. "So what are we doing?"

"Just walking around," Martinez shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

_**The Governor's/Phillip's POV**_

I left with a pit in my stomach and a pull of a string at my heart. _I almost kissed her! I can't do that. God what is wrong with me, _I thought to myself. I was in the center town where the food carts and all the people were at. Everyone was greeting me as I walked by them. I sighed, but kept a fake smile on my face as I walked. I was trying to find Martinez to talk to him about a meeting I needed to set up with the towns people; get them gathered for an important message I needed everyone to hear. So far I had no clue of where Martinez was.

"Martinez look! There are peaches," I turned around to see Martinez smiling and Beth. _What the hell is she doing outside? Where the fuck did she get those clothes? Goddamn she is beautiful, _all sorts of thoughts came crashing. I walked over to them; Martinez looked at me and his smile faded, but Beth had not noticed me yet.

"Sir," Martinez said straightening up a little causing Beth to turn around and face me. I looked at Beth and saw he cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Martinez I need to talk to you," He nodded. He then turned to Beth.

"Stay here don't wander and if you do head back to your bunk," Beth nodded before turning back to the cart full of peaches. Martinez and I walked until we were out of ear shot from Beth. "What do you need?"

"In three days I need you to get the towns people gathered," Martinez looked at me and narrowed his eyes.

"What for?"

"I have a message for them," I dismissed Martinez before he could say another word.

**SO this chapter was a little short but that was cause I got writers block. That is also why it took a while to update. Anyway tell me what you think and I actually need a OC so if you have any suggestions please tell me. Thank you! Also check out my other story Like You Said. Xoxoxoxo until next time ;***


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay sorry it has been a very long while but that is because my internet was down. And I've been able to get a couple chapters done hopefully to make up for the missing time. Well I really don't want to keep you waiting.**

**CHAPTER 9- **_**Beth's POV**_

__I watched as Martinez walked off with Phillip. I looked away and paid my attention to the peaches on the cart.

"Do you want one?" I jumped startled a little. I looked up to meet the eyes of a girl that looked around my age. She had dark, almost black, hair and big blue eyes and toned skin. The girl looked familiar, but I knew I've never seen her before.

"Yes please," I said and plastered a smile on my face. The girl smiled back and handed me a peach. "Thank you." She nodded and leaned against the cart.

"So what's your name?"

"Beth. What about you?"

"Jaxcie," I looked at her with a confused look. (Jaxcie is pronounced Jack-c) "Hey blame my dad for naming me." I laughed.

"I like it… it's a unique name," Jaxcie rolled her eyes, but she still laughed.

"Ain't you the girl that came in here yellin' and screamin' help?" I looked at her and nodded. "Damn girlie you okay? Heard you got stuck in The Governor's room." I nodded once again.

"Yeah that's me… but it isn't as bad as it sounds," I shrugged as her eyes went wide.

"Girlie any thang with The Governor is bad," I kept looking at Jaxcie. _Why does she look so familiar?_

"If you don't mind me asking… but who is your dad?" Jaxcie rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Damn dad is one tough son of a bitch. He got out of here though tried taking me with him… but my damn uncle took him before my daddy got to me," My eyes slightly went wide.

"Is your dad's name Merle by any chance?" Jaxcie looked with the same wide eyes I must have been wearing.

"How in the hell you know my dad?"

"I know your uncle too. Daryl and Merle are like brothers to me," All the sudden she came out from behind her cart and stood in front of me.

"Are you here to spy or did you just ditch your group," At that moment I remembered I practically just told this girl I was part of the prison group.

"Please don't tell anyone," I said quickly. Jaxcie laughed.

"Girlie I ain't gonna tell a damn rock. Just promise me when you decide you want to leave here you take me with you," I nodded and she hugged me. "Thank you." I nodded. I saw Jaxcie look behind me and narrow her eyes. I turned around slowly and saw Phillip and Martinez walking back this way.

"Dixon," Martinez hissed at her.

"Marty," She hissed back. I looked at Phillip who gave me a shrug. I giggled as the two people fought like children fought over candy. I slipped pass them and went to the side of Phillip. I nudged him and motioned my head to the side. He nodded and we walked off.

"Jaxcie seemed nice," I say as Phillip and I walked side by side.

"I wouldn't get to attached her family has a history," I looked at him and nudged him on purposely. "Why'd you do that?" He pretended to be hurt and I laughed.

"Because you are being mean," Phillip rolled his eyes. _It seems as if everyone is doing that lately like it is the new fashion trend, _I thought to myself.

"No I'm tellin' the truth," I shook my head. I looked around and saw that we somehow walked into an area with a lake.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Not in Woodbury anymore," Was all he said. I grabbed his hand and pulled him until we were at the edge of the dock. I kicked my boots off, but before I could take anything else off he stopped me. "What do you think you are doing?" This time I rolled my eyes.

"Going for a swim. Care to join?" He looked at me before kicking off his own boots.

_**The Governor's/Phillip's POV**_

I kicked my own boots off and removed my shirt. I looked up to take a quick look and saw Beth was removing her dress; quickly I looked away and removed my pants, socks, and gun holster. I heard a splash of the water causing me to look at the water. I stared at the water until Beth came back up.

"Are you gonna get in?" I laughed and dove in. The water was cold as my skin made contact. When I surfaced I saw Beth laughing. I splashed water in her face which caused her to gasp and glare at me while I laughed. "Think that's funny huh?" I just continued laughed and I didn't notice that she dove under water. Beth had come up behind me and drowned me. When she let me come up for air she had a smirk on her face.

"That wasn't nice," I smiled a small smile. That that's how the rest of the day went. Just swimming and laughing.

**So YES it has been forever and I'm very sorry. Please don't be pissed. **

**P.S. don't forget to review! Love YA'll and what do u think of Jaxcie?**

**REVIEW! FAVORITE! FOLLOW! DO whatever the hell would be best.**


End file.
